


Счастливый финал

by Korue



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Drama, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Хиджикате кажется, что он погиб на Хоккайдо.</p><p>неграфичное описание изнасилования</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Хиджиката

Иногда Хиджикате кажется, что он погиб на Хоккайдо. Пуля в живот, падение с коня, много крови, боль, а потом темнота.   
Он прижимает руку к животу, глубоко вдыхает – кажется, что ладонь должна окраситься в алый, что воздух пахнет гарью и порохом. Только кажется.  
Конечно же, он не погиб. Они с Чизуру живут в тихой деревеньке на другом конце страны, как можно дальше от Эдо. «Токио, – напоминает себе Хиджиката, – То-ки-о». Здесь тихо и спокойно, а люди такие весёлые и доброжелательные, как будто войны никогда не было, как будто никогда не было той, другой жизни.  
В той жизни Хиджиката вставал с рассветом, а теперь он спит подолгу и просыпается только, когда солнце начинает светить в глаза. Он трёт лицо ладонями, протяжно зевает, потягивается всем телом. Ему нужно почувствовать, как напрягаются мышцы, как хрустят суставы – почувствовать себя живым. С каждым днём на это требуется всё больше времени.   
Раньше он подскакивал с футона сразу и шёл умываться, думая о предстоящих делах, составляя план на день. Сейчас у него нет никаких дел, и он валяется на смятой постели, сонно щурясь на солнце. С кухни доносятся плеск воды и стук посуды – Чизуру готовит завтрак. Хиджиката прислушивается к этим знакомым, успокаивающим звукам и вспоминает, что Чизуру просила его почистить дымоход. Ещё она говорила, что в курятник забралась лисица и задушила курицу – надо бы разобраться. У него всё ещё есть дела, не такие важные, как раньше, но и они требуют решения.   
Чизуру на кухне начинает негромко напевать, Хиджиката улыбается и идёт умываться.

У них большой дом и красивый сад – Чизуру нравится возиться с цветами. Она много хлопочет по дому, ходит на рынок – всегда в делах, а вот Хиджикате совсем нечем заняться. Зато здесь очень красиво: заиндевевшая река, клёны в багровых нарядах, розовое марево ханами, стрёкот цикад по ночам – эти места достойны целого сборника хокку. Хиджиката больше не пишет стихи, но ничто не мешает ему просто наслаждаться красотой природы, гуляя вместе с Чизуру. Хорошее место для спокойной мирной жизни – им повезло.  
– Доброе утро, Тошизо-сан, – говорит Чизуру, когда он заглядывает на кухню. – Завтрак скоро будет готов.  
В опрятном кимоно, с розовой лентой в волосах она выглядит свежо и бодро. Она всегда бодрая и энергичная, улыбчивая и безмятежная. Хиджиката знал множество красивых женщин, но улыбка Чизуру стоит всей их красоты вместе взятой.   
Он обнимает её и целует – в губы, в щёку, в макушку. Она тёплая, от неё приятно пахнет, и она живая, без сомнения живая, и пока он рядом с ней, он тоже жив.  
После завтрака Хиджиката подвязывает рукава и лезет на крышу, чтобы проверить дымоход. Хорошо, что он не родился самураем и умеет держать в руках не только меч или кисть. На крыше жарко, солнце нещадно палит, но Хиджиката почти не замечает. Ему нравится работать, нравится уставать, нравится думать о насущных проблемах, а не о прошлом. Он вытирает пот со лба, размазывая сажу по лицу, и даже насвистывает под нос какую-то незатейливую мелодию.

За обедом они обсуждают проблему с дымоходом: у Хиджикаты нет подходящего инструмента, чтобы починить его.  
– Нужно одолжить у кого-нибудь, – говорит Чизуру. – У дедушки Сузу, например. Мне кажется, у него есть всё на свете.  
Хиджиката кивает. Он до сих пор не знаком с большинством соседей, а Чизуру давно передружилась со всей деревней. Она здесь как рыба в воде. Раньше Хиджиката принимал решения, а она слушала, даже не пытаясь возразить, теперь всё наоборот, и его это устраивает.  
После обеда слишком жарко, чтобы работать. Чизуру раздвигает сёдзи, опускает бамбуковую занавеску, расписанную танцующими журавлями. Хиджиката устраивает голову у неё на коленях, прикрывает глаза.   
Мышцы приятно ноют, мысли текут неторопливо. Не дело одалживать инструменты у соседей, нужно съездить в город и купить всё необходимое. Заодно стоит пройтись по магазинам и выбрать что-нибудь в подарок Чизуру. Скоро Обон, они пойдут на местный фестиваль, ей нужна какая-нибудь обновка. Заколка? Юката? Да, лучше юката, голубая со светлым узором – Чизуру будет к лицу.   
Его покачивает на волнах дремоты, он то проваливается в сон, то выныривает, приоткрывает глаза и смотрит на Чизуру. Она сидит прямо, рассеянно перебирает его волосы, но мыслями, кажется, далеко. Лёгкий ветерок колышет занавеску, и по лицу Чизуру бегут полоски света и тени. Наверное, из-за этого она выглядит печальной и задумчивой. Хиджиката хочет спросить всё ли в порядке, но засыпает.

Вечером они сидят на энгава и пьют чай со сладкими онигири. Чизуру оживлённо рассказывает о чём-то, Хиджиката кивает в такт, просто слушая её голос, звонкий и мелодичный.  
– Тошизо-сан! – Чизуру шутливо хмурится. – Вы же меня не слушаете!  
– Слушаю.  
– Я сказала, что было бы неплохо, умей коровы летать. И вы согласились.  
– Почему бы и нет. Правда, я бы предпочёл летающих лошадей. Добраться куда-нибудь стало бы намного проще… если только не вывалишься из седла.  
Чизуру смеётся. Смех у неё такой приятный и заразительный, глаза светятся весельем, на щеках играют ямочки. Хиджиката отставляет стакан с чаем в сторону, наклоняется и целует её. Чизуру вскидывает руки, обнимает за шею, тесно прижимается. Губы у неё мягкие, ладони тёплые, сердце бьётся ровно и сильно. «Хорошо, что я жив», – думает Хиджиката.  
Нет сил терпеть до спальни, а доски энгава тёплые и вымыты до блеска. Чизуру шепчет, что кто-нибудь может увидеть, но сама опускается на пол, продолжая обнимать его, утягивая за собой. Их руки переплетаются, их дыхание смешивается – никто не увидит, а если услышат? постарайся, чтобы не услышали.  
Чизуру такая сладкая на вкус и так сладко стонет. Хиджиката ласкает её языком и пальцами, медленно, не торопясь. Ему нравится, как Чизуру выгибается под ним, как зажимает рот ладонью, стараясь сдержать стоны. Ласкать бы её целую вечность, но он и сам не железный. Чизуру всхлипывает и подаётся навстречу, и Хиджиката овладевает ею прямо здесь, на энгава, в лучах заходящего солнца.   
Они сливаются воедино, становятся одним целым: не просто движения ради удовольствия, а нечто большее. Хиджиката проникает в её тело, а Чизуру проникает в его душу, это ведь и называется любовью.   
Наслаждение накатывает, внезапное и сильное, Чизуру выгибается дугой, тихо вскрикивает, горячая волна прокатывается по телу, вышибая все мысли, и Хиджиката наконец-то чувствует себя живым. 

Это случается на следующий день.«Это», так говорит Чизуру – понизив голос и опустив глаза, стыдливо, словно речь идёт о женском недомогании.   
Хиджиката подвязывает рукава, собираясь продолжить сражение с дымоходом, когда «это» случается. В глазах вдруг темнеет, дыхание перехватывает так резко, словно кто-то вцепился в горло. Хиджиката шатается и падает на колени.   
Зрение затягивает кровавая муть, все звуки отдаляются, Чизуру зовёт его по имени, её голос искажается, становится неузнаваемым. Мышцы выкручивает, кости хрустят, боль адская, словно его пытаются вывернуть наизнанку.   
Боль порождает злость, даже не злость, а тяжёлую, мутную злобу. Он чувствует ненависть ко всему живому, всему, что дышит и двигается, он хочет убивать, рвать на части, пить вкусную горячую кровь. И начать лучше с глупой женщины, что причитает тоненьким голосом: «Тошизо-сан! Тошизо-сан!». Бесит. Если вырвать ей горло, она заткнётся. Вырвать горло, вгрызться зубами в мягкую плоть, убить, уничтожить…  
Правая рука дёргается вперёд и вверх. Другой рукой Хиджиката вцепляется в запястье, пытаясь совладать с собой. Это даётся ему тяжелее, чем раньше: его демон озверел от безделья… или же он сам стал слабаком.   
– Тошизо-сан! – зовёт Чизуру.  
Она хватает его за плечи, разворачивает, удерживая на весу. Чизуру может быть очень сильной, если захочет.  
– Пожалуйста, Тошизо-сан!  
Он чувствует запах крови, ощущает влагу на губах и открывает рот. Все силы уходят на то, чтобы не вгрызться в доверчиво подставленную руку, чтобы не взять больше, чем Чизуру может предложить.   
Хиджиката глотает кровь, она невкусная, но зверь внутри урчит от удовольствия – сытость делает его сонным и вялым, с ним таким проще справиться. Зрение проясняется достаточно, чтобы видеть упавшие на глаза белые пряди. Пока Хиджиката смотрит, они начинают темнеть.  
– Всё хорошо, – шепчет Чизуру.  
Она обнимает его, прижимает к себе, укачивает, как ребёнка, ласково гладит по спине.  
– Всё хорошо. Всё в порядке.  
Хиджиката закрывает глаза, чувствуя неимоверную усталость, и слушает её голос как колыбельную. Он жив, но лучше бы он был мёртв, потому что ничего не в порядке, и никогда не будет.

Когда он просыпается наутро, солнце уже высоко. С кухни доносится плеск воды и стук посуды, но Чизуру не поёт, наверное, нет настроения. Хиджиката закрывает глаза и пытается понять – зачем он живёт.  
Он ведь погиб тогда, на Хоккайдо. Он хорошо помнит это: пулю, падение с лошади и кровь, много-много крови. Он помнит, как умирал: словно тонул в тёмной и холодной воде, опускаясь всё ниже и ниже, пока свет над головой не померк. А потом он услышал голос Чизуру и вернулся.  
Нет, это Чизуру вернула его – своей кровью и своим упрямством. Хиджиката должен был умереть, но она спасла ему жизнь. И Казама тоже пощадил его – как будто они сговорились. Чизуру и Казама дали ему второй шанс… который он не использовал.  
Он хотел бы вернуться в бой. Найти Шимаду и остальных, перегруппироваться – даже в таком тяжёлом положении, ещё не поздно было нанести контрудар. Но Чизуру смотрела так испуганно, так отчаянно цеплялась за него, что Хиджиката не смог её оставить.  
Позднее, когда он узнал о капитуляции республики Эдзо, разве ему не следовало совершить сеппуку? Он ведь нарушил Устав Шинсенгуми, оставшись жить после гибели своего отряда. И ради чего? Он – живой мертвец, в душе которого заперт демон. Если Чизуру не будет поить его своей кровью, демон вырвется на свободу… и рассыплется прахом. Как долго ему удастся протянуть без крови _они_? Несколько дней? Если бы не Чизуру… да, если бы не она…  
– Тошизо-сан, завтрак готов.  
Такая бодрая и энергичная, аккуратно причёсанная и неизменно улыбающаяся – такая живая. Хиджиката молчит, разглядывая её, словно впервые увидел, и улыбка Чизуру тускнеет.  
– Тошизо-сан? Вы не заболели?  
Она подходит ближе, ещё ближе, наклоняется, и тогда он хватает её за руку, сильно дёргает и опрокидывает на кровать. Переворачивается и нависает над ней, успевает заметить удивление в распахнутых глазах и целует. Если это можно так назвать.  
Хиджиката впивается – вгрызается в её губы, глубоко проталкивает язык, смотрит прямо в глаза, наслаждаясь тем, как удивление сменяется страхом. Мыслей нет, ничего нет кроме злости, не только на неё – на весь мир, но она под рукой, с неё он и начнёт.  
Хиджиката оставляет её губы в покое, чувствует, как она вздрагивает под ним, скалится и кусает за шею. Кусает больно, всерьёз, она вскрикивает. Хорошо. Страх, боль, кровь – что может быть лучше. Хиджиката грызёт её шею, заострившиеся клыки протыкают тонкую кожу, горячая кровь прыскает в рот, и его прошивает острым удовольствием. Она бьётся под ним, пытается оттолкнуть. Не нравится? Не этого хотела? Нужно было думать раньше, теперь уже поздно. Хиджиката перехватывает её запястья одной рукой, заводит ей за голову, крепко стискивает – останутся синяки. Нет, не останутся.   
Все её раны и ушибы заживают за считанные минуты, потому что она не человек. Она не устаёт, не болеет, не впадает в уныние, она всегда улыбается, она никогда не умирала от пули в животе. От злости мутится зрение, и он может видеть только её глаза, полные страха и слёз. Страх возбуждает.   
Свободной рукой он шарит по её телу, задирает подол, ставит колено между ног. Она пытается зажаться – поздно, поздно. Хиджиката просовывает в неё пальцы – она горячая и сухая. Неужели ему не рады? Зубами он цепляет ворот её юкаты, оттягивает в сторону, обнажая грудь, обхватывает губами сосок, прикусывает сильно, но не до крови – пока не до крови. Она дрожит, и не пытается вырваться, только отворачивает лицо и сжимает губы, сдерживая стоны. Это она зря.  
Хиджиката входит в неё сильным резким движением, и она всё-таки вскрикивает, закусывает губы, жмурится, а ресницы мокрые. Пусть поплачет.   
Он движется в ней грубыми толчками, злость толкает в спину, заставляя подаваться вперёд всем телом, входя в неё до упора. Злость сжигает изнутри, убивает всё, что в нём ещё было человеческого.   
Она заставила его жить – своей кровью, своей любовью. Удержала рядом с собой – не силой, а теплом и лаской, своей проклятой улыбкой, которой он не мог сопротивляться. Приковала к себе.   
Пусть теперь пожинает плоды.  
Хиджиката упирается кулаками в постель, толкается бёдрами, ничего не видя перед собой. Он слышит её голос смутно, словно издалека, он не чувствует её тела под собой. Всё, что он может услышать, это грохот крови в ушах, всё, что он чувствует, это тупую бессильную злость.  
Удовольствие приходит, короткое и нежеланное, выкручивает внутренности, прошивает тело огненной вспышкой и рассеивается, унося с собой остатки сил. Хиджиката валится на постель, хватает себя за волосы, щурится, всматриваясь – они чёрные, насколько можно разглядеть сквозь кровавый туман.   
Что он сделал? Что он только что сделал?!  
Он должен был умереть на Хоккайдо. Ему лучше было бы умереть: падение, боль, много крови, а потом долгожданная темнота и тишина. Наверное, остальные чувствовали то же самое: Кондо-сан и Соджи, Саннан и Хейске, Ямазаки и Ген-сан. Они все умерли, Шинсенгуми больше нет, нет даже бакуфу, так почему же он остался жив? Зачем он живёт? Все, кого он любил, всё, за что он сражался, смысл всей его жизни – ничего этого больше нет. Что у него осталось? Покой, восходы и закаты, обеды и ужины, разговоры ни о чём и поздние пробуждения – эта мирная сонная жизнь не для него, это та же смерть, только медленная, растянутая на годы. Это – не причина, чтобы жить.  
– Тошизо-сан…  
Она… Чизуру зовёт его тихо и нежно, но он сжимается, как будто от удара. После того, что он сделал… Чизуру обнимает его за плечи, руки у неё тёплые и мягкие.  
– Тошизо-сан, посмотрите на меня.  
Хиджиката не хочет, но сопротивляться её голосу просто нет сил, и он смотрит.   
Чизуру бледная и растрёпанная, розовая лента куда-то делась, и волосы рассыпались по плечам, глаза блестят от слёз.   
– Пожалуйста, Тошизо-сан, – шепчет она. Слёзы всё-таки проливаются, скатываются по щекам. – Пожалуйста…  
Чизуру плачет, но всё равно улыбается дрожащими губами, и Хиджиката наконец вспоминает: он живёт ради неё.


	2. Казама

Иногда Казаме кажется, что он болен. Болен длительной, изнуряющей болезнью, от которой не спасут врачи и лекарства.  
Его жизнь была продумана с самого рождения: изучение пути меча, женитьба на достойной девушке, продолжение рода, управление кланом – и так день за днём до самой смерти. Но однажды что-то пошло не так.  
Он точно знает, когда это случилось: в ту ночь в Икеда-Я, когда он впервые увидел Чизуру и впервые скрестил мечи с Хиджикатой. С той ночи вся его тщательно продуманная жизнь пошла кувырком. Он отказался от всего, что прежде было важно, отверг помощь всех, кто протягивал руку, порвал все связи в погоне за человеком, которому не было до него дела, в сражении за женщину, которая его не любила. Что это было: лихорадка, горячечный бред – Казама не знает. Временами ему кажется, что те несколько лет, когда он был болен Чизуру и Хиджикатой, прошли во сне. А временами – что только в то время он и жил по-настоящему.  
Как бы то ни было, он излечился. Вернулся в клан, примирился с отцом, попытался снова жить той самой, размеренной и правильной жизнью, которая была предназначена ему с рождения. Пытается до сих пор. В клане слишком скучно, а девушки, которых сватают ему старейшины, все как одна: красивые куклы с пустыми глазами – Казама не готов смешивать кровь ни с одной из них. Поэтому он путешествует по стране, иногда выполняет поручения клана, но чаще просто развлекается. Кутит с женщинами, задирает самураев – словно ему снова семнадцать лет и он впервые оказался в столице. Отец им недоволен, но Казаме всё равно: ему не семнадцать, и он знает, что в одну реку невозможно войти дважды.  
С окончания войны прошло почти два года, и всё это время он не встречал Хиджикату и Чизуру. Они живут в крошечной деревне на побережье, в настоящем захолустье – наверное, специально выбрали место, где уж точно не найдётся никого, кто мог бы узнать Хиджикату. Казама выяснил это в первые месяцы после войны и даже нашёл их деревню на карте провинции. Он мог бы приехать туда в любой момент, но не представляет – зачем. Эти двое живут скучной и счастливой жизнью, в которой ему нет места.  
Иногда Казама пытается представить, как они живут. Наверное, всюду ходят, держась за руки, и целуются, когда думают, что никто не видит. Наверное, у них уже есть ребёнок, или два. Он пытается представить Чизуру с круглым животом, нянчащую младенца, и Хиджикату, копающимся в земле и обсуждающим цены на рис, но ничего не выходит. В его памяти они остаются прежними, а в его снах…  
Во снах Казамы Хиджиката и Чизуру занимаются любовью. В темноте спальни, в саду на траве, у стены, в разных позах. Сны такие яркие, завораживающие – невозможно отвести глаз; во снах ему хочется не только смотреть, хочется шагнуть вперёд, к ним. Он просыпается взмокший и злой, возбуждённый и пристыженный. В такие ночи ему кажется, что он так и не смог излечиться полностью.  
И всё же, что бы ему ни снилось, о чём бы он ни думал, он не намерен искать их, разрушать их покой. У него ещё осталась гордость, в конце концов. Он не встретится больше с Хиджикатой и Чизуру – до самой смерти. По крайней мере, так он думает.

Но всё происходит случайно и почти без его участия: отец отправляет его на юг, чтобы навестить давнего друга семьи. Конечно же, у друга есть дочь на выданье, очередная кукла с матово-пустыми глазами. Зато у её родни глаза горят нездоровым голодом, и Казама чувствует себя куском мяса, который бросили своре собак. Это и злит и смешит. Он отправляет слуг с письмом к отцу, а сам спасается бегством. Конечно, скоро его отыщут, но пока у него есть немного свободного времени, и он гонит коня, куда глаза глядят, не думая ни о чём, не выбирая направление. Ночует, где попало, дышит полной грудью и, пожалуй, хорошо проводит время. На исходе недели он всё-таки спрашивает у хозяина гостиницы, где находится, и узнаёт, что до деревни, в которой живут Хиджиката и Чизуру, всего полдня пути.  
Совпадение, рок или помутнение рассудка привело его сюда – кто знает, но ещё не поздно всё исправить. Ещё не поздно повернуть коня и уехать, чтобы не встречаться с призраками прошлого никогда, до самой смерти.  
Казама продолжает ехать вперёд. Если так подумать, возможно, он никогда и не выздоравливал.

«Почему бы и нет?», думает Казама, пробираясь сквозь толпу. Он не собирается искать дом Хиджикаты и прятаться у него под окнами. Но он приехал сюда как раз в канун Обона и не хочет провести такую ночь в дороге.  
Он остановился в городе – скорее, большой деревне с незапоминающимся названием – снял номер в местной гостинице, оказавшись там единственным постояльцем. Фестиваль устраивают в окрестностях и, по словам хозяйки, на него съезжаются люди со всех ближайших деревень. Сотни людей – даже если Хиджиката с Чизуру будут здесь, они легко затеряются в толпе, а утром Казама уедет. Если они не встретятся, значит, так тому и быть – пусть решает судьба.  
Казама покупает лисью маску и веер, отходит от палатки, толпа впереди вдруг редеет, и… он видит Хиджикату.  
«Судьба», думает Казама рассеянно, пока мир вокруг выцветает. Люди в ярких одеждах, разноцветные фонарики, флажки и ленты над головой – всё становится серым, взгляд прикипает к единственному яркому пятну. К Хиджикате. Ладонь сама ложится на меч, пальцы стискивают рукоять до боли, кровь бежит быстрее, дыхание учащается, в висках стучит. Вот он, совсем близко, лучший враг, что был в его жизни.  
Хиджиката стоит, скрестив руки на груди, безмятежный и спокойный, слегка улыбается, не чувствуя опасности. На нём синяя юката, за пояс заткнут веер. Меча при нём нет.  
Казама моргает и приходит в себя. К миру возвращаются краски, звук и движение, рука на мече расслабляется. Хиджиката не враг. Больше нет. Они поставили точку тогда, на Хоккайдо. Казама сам так решил, но инстинкты сильнее разума, и при виде Хиджикаты что-то поднимается в груди, давно позабытое, но сильное и живое.  
Хиджиката разговаривает с кем-то, Казама видит, как двигаются его губы, а потом замечает Чизуру. Оказывается, они стоят перед лавкой со сладостями, и Чизуру наклонялась, чтобы рассмотреть товар. Теперь она выпрямилась и говорит с Хиджикатой, весело улыбаясь. Казама смотрит на неё во все глаза.  
Она хорошо выглядит: лицо стало круглее, может быть, из-за другой причёски, и голубая юката с узором из белых цветов ей идёт. Казама ощупывает её фигуру взглядом и облегчённо вздыхает: не беременна. Глупо: она могла родить недавно, или же недавно забеременеть. Его это волновать не должно, но волнует. Его и быть здесь не должно, но тем не менее он здесь.  
Чизуру не просто хорошо выглядит, она изменилась. Ничего не осталось от той худенькой девочки, которая несколько лет успешно притворялась мальчиком. Сейчас, если она наденет мужскую одежду и обрежет волосы, за мальчика её не примет даже слепой. Её движения плавные и уверенные, взгляд спокойный и тёплый – так вот что делает с женщинами счастье? Она задорно улыбается, дотрагивается до руки Хиджикаты так буднично и привычно – один этот жест говорит больше, чем самые страстные объятья. Они – вместе, они семья, третий здесь будет лишним. Это больно и это отрезвляет.  
Он должен уехать. Вернуться в клан, жениться на девушке, которую выберет отец – у него впереди длинная жизнь, он ещё может прожить её правильно.  
Именно этот момент Хиджиката выбирает, чтобы обернуться.  
Он смотрит прямо на Казаму, и его взгляд становится острым и цепким, как в прежние времена. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза несколько долгих секунд, дыхание перехватывает от напряжения, по спине бегут мурашки, а потом Хиджиката отводит взгляд и продолжает разговаривать с Чизуру, как ни в чём не бывало.  
Казама пятится, разворачивается и уходит, расталкивая тех, кто попадается на пути. Он выбирается из толпы, усердно работая локтями, и наконец оказывается за палатками. Здесь пусто и относительно тихо, если пройти до конца ряда и свернуть, можно быстро добраться до коновязи. Казама остаётся на месте, положив руку на меч.  
Долго ждать не приходится – он успевает сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем Хиджиката выходит из-за палатки в нескольких шагах впереди.

Казама знал, что так будет, и Хиджиката знал, они поняли это, едва обменявшись взглядами, как понимали всегда.  
– Зачем ты здесь? – голос Хиджикаты звучит равнодушно, глаза слегка прикрыты, руки свободно свисают вдоль тела.  
Он выглядит расслабленным и спокойным, но хороший боец знает цену такому спокойствию. Хиджиката готов взорваться движением, атаковать или защищаться в любой момент.  
Оплётка впивается в ладонь, и Казама понимает, что стиснул рукоять меча слишком сильно. Спокойно.  
– Просто ехал мимо, – говорит он медленно, растягивая слова, чтобы не выдать себя. – Уже ухожу.  
Хиджиката не отвечает, не отступает, не отводит взгляд. Сердце стучит часто и гулко, дыхания не хватает. Спокойно. Он не враг, больше не враг, и у него даже нет оружия. Нужно просто пройти мимо, дойти до коновязи и уехать.  
Казама делает шаг вперёд. Взгляд Хиджикаты смертельно острый, с каждым шагом Казама нанизывается на него, словно на меч, чувствует, как лезвие проходит под сердцем. Это больно. Он болен и ни секунды не был здоровым с тех самых пор, как встретил их с Чизуру.  
Ещё один шаг, и Казама пройдёт мимо и никогда больше сюда не вернётся. Он делает этот шаг, раскалённый воздух обжигает лёгкие. Казама проходит мимо Хиджикаты, почти задевая плечом – не задевая, но воздуха между ними уже не осталось, и этого достаточно.  
Хиджиката хватает его за локоть, с силой разворачивает к себе и без замаха бьёт под дых. Казама уворачивается, перехватывает его руку и бьёт коленом. Он ждал этого, и Хиджиката знает, что он ждал, поэтому успевает отшатнуться. Они отпрыгивают в разные стороны и замирают, пригнувшись, меряя друг друга взглядами, привычно выискивая слабые места.  
– Я же сказал, что ухожу, – в собственном голосе Казама слышит азарт и жажду крови.  
Хиджиката тоже не глухой.  
– Мне не нравится, как ты смотрел на Чизуру.  
Они оба знают, что это предлог, но Казама всё ещё пытается сопротивляться – не Хиджикате, своей слабости.  
– Ты без оружия.  
– Считай это поблажкой, – ухмыляется Хиджиката.  
Всё, он напросился.  
Казама недобро скалится, вытаскивает из-за пояса меч вместе с ножнами и небрежно швыряет в Хиджикату. Тот уклоняется, но от удара уклониться не успевает. Почти не успевает – Казама чувствует, как костяшки пальцев скользят по скуле, а Хиджиката отпрыгивает в сторону, и волосы у него уже белые. Так-то лучше.  
Да, Казама чувствует себя намного лучше. Азарт заставляет кровь кипеть, тело наполняется лёгкостью, разум затопляет весёлая злость. Так хорошо он не чувствовал себя очень давно, целых два года.  
Хиджиката движется невероятно быстро: Казама успевает заметить удар, но не успевает блокировать. Земля больно бьёт по лопаткам, Хиджиката наваливается сверху, норовя пережать горло локтем. Глаза у него золотые и совершенно безумные, зрачки сузились в точки, Казама старается не думать, как выглядит сейчас он сам. Нет возможности думать, когда сражаешься с расецу.  
Они перекатываются по земле, вцепившись друг в друга, Хиджиката пытается добраться до его горла, скалит зубы так, словно намерен перегрызть глотку. Казама упирается ладонью ему в челюсть, пинает коленом в живот – Хиджиката словно не замечает. Мышцы сводит судорогой, глаза застилает алым, все звуки стихают, не остаётся ничего, кроме стука сердца в ушах. Спокойно.  
Казама перехватывает запястье Хиджикаты и выкручивает до хруста. Это должно быть больно, но Хиджиката сейчас не чувствует боли.  
– Прекрати, – говорит Казама сквозь зубы. – Чизуру, наверное, уже ищет тебя.  
Хиджиката молча пытается вырваться из его хватки. Он чертовски силён, сильнее, чем раньше – Казама с трудом его удерживает.  
– Прекрати. Я хочу драться с тобой, а не с этой тварью.  
Сначала Хиджиката не реагирует, и Казама всерьёз думает сломать ему руку, но проходит несколько слишком длинных секунд, и он наконец расслабляется.  
– Пусти, – его голос больше напоминает рычание, но волосы уже начали темнеть.  
Казама ослабляет хватку, отпускает его и отползает в сторону. Его всё ещё колотит, встать нет сил. Он только что чуть не обратился – чуть было не принял свой истинный облик, для чего? – чтобы победить безоружного расецу.  
Хиджиката тоже садится, прижимает ладонь к лицу, тяжело глубоко выдыхает.  
«Я болен, – думает Казама, – болен, болен, болен тобой. Вами обоими».  
Они молчат, потом Хиджиката встаёт, проводит рукой по волосам, оправляет юкату.  
– Тебе лучше уехать, – говорит он, отводя взгляд.  
– Ревнивые мужья такие жалкие, – насмешливо тянет Казама.  
Хиджиката не принимает шутку, никак не реагирует, просто уходит, так и не посмотрев в его сторону.  
Казама тоже не смотрит ему вслед и не пытается окликнуть. Ему действительно нужно уехать, чем скорее, тем лучше. Это будет похоже на бегство, но плевать.  
Он встаёт, подбирает меч, поворачивается и видит Чизуру.  
Она стоит в конце ряда палаток, прижав ладони ко рту – бледная, расширенные глаза полны страха. Как долго она там стоит, что успела увидеть?  
– Чизу…  
Чизуру трясёт головой и убегает, Казама остаётся один, чувствуя себя довольно глупо. Что же произошло с этими двумя?

На следующий день он просыпается, когда солнце уже высоко. Умывается, завтракает и лениво прикидывает, во сколько нужно выехать и удастся ли найти ночлег до заката. На самом деле, он знает, что никуда не уедет.  
Когда приходит Хиджиката, он даже не удивлён.  
Хиджиката снова без меча, зато с большой бутылкой сакэ.  
– Извинения за вчерашнее, – отвечает он на невысказанный вопрос.  
– Как ты меня нашёл?  
– Единственная гостиница в округе с единственным постояльцем... Это было несложно.  
Он выглядит иначе – оживлённый, в приподнятом настроении – от вчерашнего безумия не осталось и следа. Это непривычно, и Казама инстинктивно напрягается.  
Хиджиката по-хозяйски устраивается за столом, разливает сакэ по пиалам, сообщает:  
– Хозяйка сейчас принесёт закуску.  
– Я думал, ты не пьёшь, – говорит Казама, усаживаясь напротив него.  
– Это зависит от компании.  
Они пьют, обмениваясь редкими фразами.  
– Как Чизуру?  
– Хорошо.  
– Не было проблем вчера?  
– Всё в порядке.  
Казама вспоминает бледное лицо, испуганные глаза. Что ж, даже у самой любящей женщины могут быть секреты от мужа.  
Они пьют – точнее, Казама пьёт, а Хиджиката как налил себе пиалу, так и цедит из неё мелкими глотками – и почти не разговаривают. Молчание не вызывает неловкости, как это бывает обычно. «Зависит от компании», думает Казама.  
– Ты действительно оказался здесь случайно?  
– Конечно. Обон застал меня в пути. Я и не знал, что вы живёте в этих краях.  
Небольшая ложь во благо. Хиджиката кивает так, словно поверил – наверное, тоже нет настроения спорить.  
– Здесь, конечно, не столица, зато мирно и спокойно. Люди дружелюбные, места красивые. Ханами просто восхитительно.  
Казама кивает, разглядывая его. Хиджиката выглядит слишком бледным для того, кто проводит много времени на открытом воздухе. Да и просто неважно выглядит: скулы заострились, под глазами залегли тени. «Возможно, у него была бурная ночь», думает Казама и отводит взгляд.  
– А ты, – вдруг спрашивает Хиджиката, – как живёшь?  
– Как раньше.  
Хиджиката смотрит, прищурившись, но ничего не говорит, и они пьют дальше.  
Если подумать, это довольно бредово. Они больше не враги, но и не друзья, а если бы и захотели ими стать – говорить им не о чем. Друзья после двухлетней разлуки вспоминают общих знакомых, но почти все их общие знакомые мертвы. Друзья часто ностальгируют по старым временам, перебивая друг друга и повторяя «а помнишь…». Казама пытается представить подобный разговор. «А помнишь, как ты пытался убить меня в замке Ушиномия?». «Да, до сих пор жалею, что не убил».  
Бред, им никогда не быть друзьями, и если это понимает Казама, то Хиджиката – тоже. Зачем тогда он пришёл?  
– Зачем ты пришёл? – спрашивает Казама.  
Хиджиката слегка вздрагивает, застигнутый врасплох, но быстро берёт себя в руки. Ставит пиалу на стол, смотрит прямо в глаза и отвечает:  
– Я пришёл просить об одолжении.  
«Ты и так у меня в долгу», думает Казама, но молчит. Глаза у Хиджикаты тусклые, как старая сиреневая юката, которую стирали так часто, что она выцвела и стала почти серой. Вчера было по-другому, но вчера из глаз Хиджикаты смотрел демон, теперь Казама это понимает.  
Дикого зверя нельзя запереть в клетке, нельзя держать на цепи – он либо сдохнет от тоски, либо обезумеет. Что же произошло с Хиджикатой?  
– Чего ты хочешь? – спрашивает Казама и тут же понимает, каким будет ответ.  
– Я хочу умереть в бою, – говорит Хиджиката. – И хочу, чтобы ты мне в этом помог.

Солнце встаёт над морем, окрашивая волны во все оттенки оранжевого. Отсюда до побережья полдня пути, но с этого холма всё как на ладони. Прекрасный вид, как и сказал Хиджиката. Ещё он сказал, что в это время здесь им никто не помешает. Он вёл себя так, словно планировал собственную смерть давно и тщательно, что, конечно же, невозможно.  
– А если бы я не появился, – спросил Казама, – что бы ты делал?  
– Умер бы через год или два, превратившись в песок, – ответил Хиджиката. – Или сошёл бы с ума и убил Чизуру, а потом всех, кто не успел убежать.  
Казама молчал, растеряв слова, а он улыбнулся и беззаботно добавил:  
– Хорошо, что ты приехал.  
Казама трёт переносицу. Вчера он согласился почти сразу, Хиджикате даже не пришлось уговаривать, но сейчас он… сомневается.  
Окажись он на месте Хиджикаты, обречённый на медленное угасание или на безумие, он бы тоже искал способ умереть поскорее. И смерть от рук достойного противника – единственного, кого он считал достойным – стала бы для него настоящим подарком судьбы. Казама понимает, почему Хиджиката хочет умереть, но ведь есть ещё и Чизуру.  
Он совсем не желает, чтобы его первыми словами к ней за эти два года было: «я убил твоего мужа». Он не так представлял их новую встречу, он всё не так представлял. Это же нелепо: почему он должен убить Хиджикату сейчас, когда совсем не хочет его убивать? Казама вздыхает и снова трёт переносицу.  
– Заждался? – Хиджиката идёт со стороны дороги – Казама так задумался, что не услышал его шагов. – Я опасался, что ты не придёшь.  
В руках у него меч в ножнах – тот же, что и раньше, Казама узнал гарду и красную оплётку на рукояти.  
– Мне это не нравится, – отвечает он после паузы, – но я сдержу обещание. Если ты сам не передумаешь.  
– Не передумаю.  
Хиджиката становится рядом и смотрит на море.  
– Красиво, правда? Хороший день, чтобы умереть.  
Он щурит глаза, слегка улыбаясь, Казама отворачивается.  
– Ладно, не будем тянуть, – Хиджиката озирается, потом показывает рукой направо. – Встанем боком к солнцу, чтобы никому не слепило глаза.  
– Что насчёт Чизуру?  
Хиджиката даже не сбивается с шага.  
– Чизуру будет в порядке.  
Он выбирает место, обнажает меч и принимает боевую стойку. Лезвие ослепительно сияет в солнечном свете.  
– Ты не можешь этого знать.  
– Я знаю, – Хиджиката утомлённо вздыхает, – уж поверь. Ещё недавно я сомневался, но теперь знаю точно. Это и ради неё тоже.  
Казама думает, что нужно послать всё это к чёрту. Он ничего не должен Хиджикате, он не хочет выбирать между ним и Чизуру, не хочет участвовать в этом.  
– К тому же, – продолжает Хиджиката с неприятной улыбкой, – ты всегда сможешь утешить её после моей смерти.  
Меч со свистом рассекает воздух, клинки сталкиваются с отчаянным звоном, и только тогда Казама понимает, что атаковал.  
– Ну наконец-то, – говорит Хиджиката довольным тоном.  
Ублюдок. Казаме нужно разозлиться, но он не может. Мышцы поют в предвкушении боя, сердце стучит быстрее, гонит кровь по венам, азарт разгорается в груди. Лицо Хиджикаты в перекрестье мечей так близко, совсем как раньше, в одну из их бесчисленных стычек. Казама больше не видит в его глазах ни тоски, ни звериной злобы – только своё отражение.  
Хиджиката отталкивает его меч, отступает и поворачивается боком.  
– Начнём?  
«Прости, Чизуру», – думает Казама, поднимая меч на уровень плеча. Он просто не может отказаться от этого вызова, никогда не мог. Хиджиката атакует первым, Казама блокирует, мечи звенят, и Хиджиката улыбается так, словно мечтал об этом всю жизнь.  
Казама улыбается в ответ. Наверное, он не излечится от своей болезни никогда, но сейчас его это совсем не волнует.


	3. Чизуру

Иногда Чизуру кажется, что она совершила ошибку. Ужасную, непоправимую ошибку, расплачиваться за которую ей придётся всю жизнь.  
Нет, она не жалеет, что спасла Хиджикате-сану жизнь – если бы ей пришлось вернуться на два года назад, чтобы всё исправить, она поступила бы точно так же. Сама мысль о том, чтобы позволить ему умереть, кажется невозможной.  
Чизуру втыкает иголку в шитьё и рассеянно смотрит на сад, на цветущие кусты и колышущиеся листья. Она не жалеет, что спасла ему жизнь, но сомневается, что была права, когда заставила его жить. Стоит подумать об этом, как внутренности стягивает ледяным клубком, а сердце сжимают холодные пальцы.  
Казама-сан помог им покинуть Хоккайдо. Потом они какое-то время жили у буддистского монаха, с которым Чизуру познакомилась в Сэндае. Он же и поженил их. Спустя несколько месяцев, когда на дорогах стало поспокойнее, они вернулись в Эдо, который теперь назывался Токио, и Чизуру продала отцовский дом. По поводу аптеки ей удалось договориться с одним из друзей семьи – он присылает ей небольшую арендную плату каждый месяц. Этого и тех денег, что остались от покупки дома, хватает на скромное, но безбедное существование.  
Хиджиката-сан хотел пойти работать, но Чизуру отговорила его. Работа есть только в городе, там может найтись кто-то, кто узнает его. Одной случайно встречи достаточно, чтобы разрушить их жизнь. Их мирную, счастливую жизнь.  
Чизуру снова пытается шить, почти не видя, куда втыкает иголку. Ей здесь нравится: здесь тихо и спокойно, а люди добрые и общительные – как будто никогда и не было войны. Ей нравится вставать на рассвете, работать по дому и возиться в саду, готовить обед. Нравится любоваться закатом вместе с Хиджикатой-саном, болтать о всякой ерунде. Нравится заниматься с ним любовью. Но она до сих пор не знает – нравится ли всё это ему.  
Мысленно Чизуру до сих пор зовёт его «Хиджиката-сан», хотя вслух давно приучилась называть по имени. Шимада-сан так же называл его «заместитель командующего», хотя отряда больше не было – есть вещи, к которым невозможно привыкнуть. Вот и Хиджиката-сан не может привыкнуть к мирной жизни.  
Чизуру знала, что будет тяжело, но думала, что если быть вместе, любить друг друга, родить ребёнка или двух, мальчика и девочку, то всё наладится. «В этом ты ошиблась», нашёптывает голос, похожий на её собственный, и холодные пальцы стискивают сердце до боли.  
Хиджиката-сан несчастлив. Он любит её, Чизуру знает это, но одной любви недостаточно. Он не находит, чем занять себя, он мается от скуки, он тоскует – иногда кажется, что ему тяжело даже просыпаться по утрам. Он охотно занимается домашними делами, но это не его призвание. Он словно меч, которым рубят дрова, словно боевой конь, которого запрягли в телегу. «Зверь, запертый в клетке», нашёптывает холодный голос, и у Чизуру по рукам бегут мурашки.

Иногда она думает, как бы всё сложилось, будь у них ребёнок. Чизуру старается забеременеть на протяжении этих двух лет: принимает лекарства, выписанные из столицы, пьёт травяные отвары, приготовленные деревенской знахаркой. Они с Хиджикатой-саном часто занимаются любовью, и когда он изливается в неё, Чизуру напрягает мышцы и приподнимает бёдра, чтобы удержать его семя в себе. Но всё бесполезно. Она как выжженная земля, которая впитывает живительную влагу, но не приносит урожая. Каждый месяц Чизуру надеется, что в этот раз всё получится, и каждый месяц её ждёт разочарование.  
Однажды она не выдержала. Снова увидев капли крови на белой ткани, она не выдержала и разрыдалась. У неё и до этого наворачивались слёзы на глаза, но каждый раз она умудрялась сдержаться, а сейчас не смогла. Хиджиката-сан услышал её плач, подошёл и сел рядом, обнял. Он ничего не спрашивал, просто держал её в объятьях – тёплых, сильных, надёжных – и Чизуру размякла. Сбивчиво, то и дело всхлипывая, она рассказала ему о своих страхах, о том, что наверное, бесплодна, и никогда не сможет родить ему ребёнка. Он слушал, не перебивая, а когда она выдохлась и затихла, тихо шмыгая, мягко сказал:  
– Ты не права.  
Чизуру уставилась на него снизу вверх и увидела, что он невесело улыбается.  
– Вспомни, что говорил Казама. _Они_ малочисленны, и женщины у них на вес золота, потому что могут рожать детей. У природы есть свои законы, поэтому ты не можешь быть бесплодна.  
– Но…  
– Проблема во мне, – продолжил он всё тем же спокойным мягким тоном, таким мягким, что до Чизуру не сразу дошёл смысл его слов. – То, что мертво, не может дать новую жизнь. Это тоже закон природы.  
Больше они об этом не говорили.

Чизуру прижимает ладонь к животу, слегка надавливает. Будь у них ребёнок, всё было бы по-другому. А может быть, и нет. Они спаслись от смерти, спаслись бегством от всего мира, но есть кое-что, от чего им никогда не спастись. Проклятие расецу.  
Чизуру поит Хиджикату-сана своей кровью, чтобы продлить ему жизнь, но этим же кормит зверя внутри него. И зверь, сытый и скучающий, поднимает голову всё чаще. Когда-то Хиджикате-сану удавалось справиться просто усилием воли, сейчас зверь не уходит без новой порции крови. Чизуру не может не понимать, что это значит, не может не видеть тоску в глазах Хиджикаты-сана, но предпочитает не думать об этом и надеяться на лучшее.  
Она надеется на лучшее до тех пор, пока не случается беда.  
В тот раз, когда… всё случилось, Чизуру старалась не плакать. Ей было больно – не из-за того, что он делал с её телом, а из-за чувства вины. Она смотрела в лицо искажённое злобой, в золотые светящиеся глаза, в которых не осталось ничего человеческого, и задыхалась от боли. Это по её вине всё зашло так далеко: она отмахивалась от происходящего и кормила зверя, пока он не стал слишком силён. С тем же успехом она могла оставлять ворота открытыми, зная, что по округе бродят разбойники. Она привыкла полагаться на Хиджикату-сана, привыкла верить, что он защитит её от любой опасности. Но в тот день, когда зверь вырвался на волю, Хиджикаты-сана… просто не было дома.  
Потом они долго сидели в молчании. Хиджиката-сан держал её руки в своих, Чизуру смотрела на его склонённую голову, сердце болело, словно кто-то равнодушный и жестокий безжалостно мял его в кулаке.  
Наконец Хиджиката-сан сказал:  
– Если когда-нибудь это повторится, Чизуру, убей меня. Не сомневайся, просто убей.  
Чизуру кивнула, хотя он не смотрел на неё и не мог увидеть. Всё равно они оба понимали, что это обещание ничего не стоит.  
Чизуру боялась, что Хиджиката-сан уйдёт, в тот же день или ночью, но он остался. Он остался, и зверь не возвращался пока, но с того дня не было и минуты, чтобы Чизуру не чувствовала страха. Не за себя – за него.

Кажется, что жизнь идёт своим чередом: они так же гуляют вместе, разговаривают о всякой ерунде и занимаются любовью, но это только видимость. Хиджиката-сан выглядит больным, а его взгляд, когда он думает, что Чизуру не видит, становится тоскливым. Наверное, он тоже боится, не за себя – за неё. Теперь Чизуру не сомневается, что совершила ошибку, только не знает, как её исправить.  
А потом всё становится хуже.  
Чизуру с детства отличалась от сверстников: видела и слышала лучше других, была сильнее, чем положено девочке, не болела и не уставала. А когда соседского мальчика придавило балкой, Чизуру просто взяла её за край и подняла. Было тяжело, но она справилась. «Твои волосы стали белыми, сестрёнка», – сказал Юи-кун. В его глазах не было благодарности, только страх, словно он видел перед собой не человека, а монстра.  
Наверное, она и была монстром. Это ведь не нормально – понять, что забеременела почти сразу после зачатия, с людьми такого не бывает. Прошло всего несколько дней, но ей кажется, что она может слышать биение крохотного сердца внутри себя. И она точно знает, когда это случилось. Разве нормально, что она не смогла забеременеть от человека, которого любит, но понесла от монстра?  
Чизуру ничего не говорит Хиджикате-сану, Чизуру запирается в комнате со своим вакидзаси. Ножны гладкие и длинные, они смогут проникнуть в её лоно и убить едва зародившуюся жизнь. Чизуру проводит в сомнениях несколько часов, но в итоге убирает меч. Пусть это новая ошибка, но она просто не может. Она хочет этого ребёнка, она уже любит его. «Кого ты принесёшь в жертву?», шепчет глумливый голос.  
Ещё недавно она была бы счастлива. Ещё недавно она думала, что ребёнок поможет Хиджикате-сану найти новую цель в жизни, но теперь всё иначе. Чизуру не сомневается – когда ребёнок родится, Хиджиката-сан уйдёт от неё, от них обоих. Она не знает, что делать, как не ошибиться снова, но у неё ещё есть немного времени, чтобы подумать и принять решение.  
Так ей кажется, а потом на фестивале в честь Обона они встречают Казаму Чикаге.

Чизуру не замечает его, зато замечает, как напрягся Хиджиката-сан. Когда он уходит под благовидным предлогом, Чизуру идёт следом за ним. Она видит их бой, если это можно назвать боем: даже без оружия они дерутся так отчаянно, словно сражаются за свои жизни. Хиджиката-сан обращается, и это уже не он, а зверь, сорвавшийся с цепи. Волосы Казамы-сана тоже светлеют, и Чизуру становится страшно за них обоих. Они уже сражались вот так однажды и едва не убили друг друга. Чизуру почти готова вмешаться, встать между ними, но Казама-сан вдруг говорит что-то, ей не слышно – что, и Хиджиката-сан… приходит в себя. Они разговаривают, не замечая её, а Чизуру страшно, так страшно, как уже давно не было.  
Хиджиката-сан справился с расецу усилием воли, как делал это когда-то, в прежней жизни. Последние два года, ему не удавалось это без её крови.  
К горлу подкатывает тошнота, Чизуру зажимает рот ладонью. Всё это время она старалась удержать его своей кровью, своей любовью, но делала только хуже. Казама-сан дал ему не кровь, а бой, свободу и силу – всё то, по чему Хиджиката-сан тосковал, пока жил с ней.  
Она едва успевает вернуться на фестиваль, встретить Хиджикату-сана и притвориться, что ничего не видела. Пока они едут обратно, Чизуру пытается принять решение. Ей плохо и страшно, и если она ошибётся снова, то никогда себя не простит.  
– Тошизо-сан, – говорит она, пока он раздвигает сёдзи, – я хочу вам кое-что сказать.  
Хиджиката-сан оборачивается, луна блестит на его волосах, отражается в глазах, и Чизуру малодушно хочет взять свои слова обратно. Она заводит руки за спину, сжимает кулаки так сильно, что ногти впиваются в ладони и говорит:  
– У нас будет ребёнок.  
Он вздрагивает, и что-то в его лице неуловимо меняется. Потом он обнимает её, и целует, и смеётся. Потом они гадают, будет ли это мальчик или девочка, и пытаются придумать для них имена.  
– Мокичи, – с серьёзным видом говорит Хиджиката-сан, – по-моему, хорошее имя.  
Чизуру бросает в него подушкой, они смеются и со стороны, наверное, выглядят как идеальная семья. Но Чизуру помнит, как он изменился в лице, и знает, что он чувствует не радость, а облегчение. Ведь теперь он может уйти от неё.

Чизуру рассеянно наматывает нитки на палец. Хиджиката-сан уехал в город и до сих пор не вернулся, но она не беспокоится. Она знает, что он поехал встретиться с Казамой-саном. Она знала, что так будет.  
Весь день Чизуру старается занять себя: убирает в доме, подрезает цветы, готовит ужин. Когда все дела переделаны, она садится на энгава и занимается починкой одежды. Солнце уже начинает клониться к горизонту, а его всё нет. Неужели уйдёт, не попрощавшись? Глаза печёт, но Чизуру сдерживает слёзы – она уже сделала выбор, какой теперь смысл плакать.  
Когда Хиджиката-сан возвращается, он выглядит иначе. Чизуру не сразу понимает, что изменился его взгляд – впервые с того случая в его глазах нет тоски и вины.  
Они ужинают, болтая о всякой ерунде, совсем как раньше. Потом занимаются любовью, и он такой пылкий, нежный и неутомимый. Чизуру знает – это прощание. Её сердце рассыпается на части, но она целует его и обнимает, обхватывает руками, ногами, своим естеством и отвечает на его пыл. Если это в последний раз, она хочет насладиться каждым мгновением.  
Потом он спит, а Чизуру лежит рядом и смотрит. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, отводит волосы с лица, гладит по скулам, касается губ пальцами. Это в последний раз.  
Она так сильно любила его, что сумела вырвать из цепких лап смерти, но этого ей оказалось мало. Она не позволила ему выбрать свою судьбу, удержала рядом с собой, сделала выбор за него. Как он сказал тогда: «Ребята, простите, я пока не могу встретиться с вами»? Если бы он мог выбирать, то предпочёл бы умереть вместе с Шинсенгуми, но остался жить ради неё. Тогда Чизуру казалось, что это и есть любовь. Но она ошибалась.  
Он живёт не потому, что хочет этого, он живёт ради неё. Даже если мирная жизнь не приносит радости, даже если рано или поздно он умрёт, превратившись в песок, или сойдёт с ума от жажды крови. Но теперь, зная, что она беременна, Хиджиката-сан может выбрать себе судьбу получше.  
Чизуру закрывает глаза и видит их. В голубых хаори, молодые и живые, они улыбаются ей и ждут.  
– Простите, пожалуйста, – шепчет Чизуру, – уже скоро он будет с вами. Я отпустила его.  
Жертвовать своим счастьем ради другого, и отпустить того, кто хочет уйти – это ведь и есть любовь.

Чизуру забывается сном ближе к утру, а когда просыпается, Хиджикаты-сана рядом нет. Все благие намерения разом забываются, и она вскакивает, готовая бежать следом и умолять остаться.  
Потом она слышит шаги в соседней комнате и успевает рухнуть на постель и притвориться спящей. Тихо скрипят сёдзи, Хиджиката-сан подходит ближе, наклоняется к ней и целует в висок. Чизуру лежит неподвижно, почти не дыша, впитывая его запах и его тепло.  
– Прости, Чизуру, – говорит Хиджиката-сан. – Будь счастлива вместе с ребёнком. Я люблю вас.  
Потом он уходит. Шаги в коридоре, ржание лошади, стук ворот. Всё. Ушёл.  
Чизуру плачет. Слёзы катятся всё сильнее, и вот она уже рыдает, свернувшись клубочком. Прижимает ладони к животу, как будто может нащупать крохотное тело внутри.  
Хиджиката-сан никогда бы не оставил её одну, но она и не одна больше. У неё будет ребёнок, здоровый и красивый малыш, мальчик или девочка – неважно. Когда он подрастёт и спросит про своего отца, Чизуру не станет врать. Так и скажет, что его отец был самураем, отважным и благородным, и, как подобает самураю, сам выбрал свою судьбу.  
Чем больше она плачет, тем легче становится. Она сможет жить с этим, она справится – ради ребёнка и ради Хиджикаты-сана.  
Чизуру мягко гладит живот и улыбается сквозь слёзы. По крайней мере, в этот раз она всё сделала правильно.


End file.
